The invention relates to a dynamo-electrical machine, in particular a large dynamo-electrical machine with power outputs of greater than 1 MW. Said machines are frequently designed with a segmented structure in order to eliminate problems of transportation by road and rail. In this case, either the rotor of the machine, the stator of the machine or both the stator and the rotor may be designed to be segmented. Problems arise when assembling these segments during the assembly of the segments to form a complete stator ring or rotor ring, due to manufacturing tolerances of the respective segments. Thus difficulties occur during assembly, for example, due to the tolerances of the pitch angle of the segments or by an offset of through-holes of two segments which are arranged one after another in the rotational direction of the stator or rotor and which are intended to be connected together.
Hitherto, during the assembly of the segments, the gaps produced between the segments were therefore machined, either in particular by material-removing machining of the gap, for example, which has a high requirement for accuracy in order to minimize tolerances, or the gap between the segments to be connected together was lined with inserts in order to fix the segments to be connected together by a simple conventional screw connection. However, this ultimately leads to complex and awkward operations, in particular during the final mounting on site.